


Three Minor Details (Aiming to Shoot You Down)

by mistyzeo



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Police, Domestication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Three Minor Details (Aiming to Shoot You Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aiming To Shoot You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213071) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



  * Jensen finally meets Jared's parents, two Christmases after Jared's shooting. Jared makes himself sick with nervousness on the flight home, but it all vanishes when Jared's mother is waiting for them at the arrival gate and she hugs Jensen first.
  * When Jensen gets the flu, three years into their relationship, Jared makes a terrible nurse. He's working two shifts that month, filling in for a rash of sicknesses and a pregnancy or two, and he's almost never home. But when he is he makes up for it, bringing Jensen soup and rubbing his back, doing his paperwork in bed so Jensen can curl up against him, and fussing over him the way Jensen knows a professional health-care provider would never do. But that's why he's not dating a nurse, after all.
  * Jared gets so used to getting laid after work, both of them stripping out of their uniforms and falling into bed, that the smell of rubbing alcohol and hand sanitizer starts to act as an aphrodisiac. Jensen admits that the smell of leather and cheap coffee gets him the same way.




End file.
